Reacciones Fanfiction
by Daf Caravaggio Yamamoto
Summary: Mucha gente tiende a escribir historias Yaoi con los personajes de KHR. pero ¿qué pasaría si los personajes involucrados en las historias lo descubrieran? Inspirado en un fic de One Piece.  TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. TsunaHibari

**_Wiwiiii! XD Bueno pues hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que publicaba algo ¿ aunque esta historia no es mía, sólo me encargo de traducirla -w- ((9w9 las gracias a la autora loveanimes1996 por su imaginación))_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ¡Aquí estoy otra vez! He decidido escribir otro fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Tengo otros proyectos en proceso. Ojalá esta reciba más atención que los otras dos… ¡Que la historia comience!<strong>

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de KHR. Si lo fuera, sería el anime/manga MÁS impopular y Haru nunca habría nacido…**

**Summary: Montones de gente tienden a escribir historias Yaoi con los personajes de KHR. ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes involucrados los descubrieran? Inspirado en un fic de One Piece.**

**~*~Tsuna/Hibari~*~**

Hibari se quedó mirando la escena delante de él sintiendo que sus cejas temblar violentamente. Estaba dirigiéndose a entregar algunos informes de un trabajo bien hecho, cuando oyó fuertes ruidos viniendo de la oficina de su "jefe". Corrió y la vista que le dio la bienvenida era algo que no esperaba ver. Estaba tan impresionado que sentía la pila de informes resbalar de sus manos y aflojarse su mandíbula. Recuperó la compostura unos segundos más tarde, pero fue entonces cuando empezaron a crispársele las cejas. Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta con los informes dispersos a su alrededor mientras miraba a Tsuna.

El entonces llamado niño estaba locamente golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared detrás de su escritorio, tratando de sacar algunas ideas MUY inquietantes de su cabeza. Cuando el jefe de la décima generación decidió que su mente estaba lo suficientemente clara (y la pared lo suficientemente ensangrentada) se dio la vuelta. Cuando vio a su Guardián de la Nube, sólo se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos antes de soltar un grito. Hibari, visiblemente molesto, se quedó mirando al joven.

"Si no te callas ahora mismo, voy a tener que ir y morderte hasta la muerte." El jefe visiblemente se calmó por eso, pero seguía estando un poco nervioso y no dejaba de dar miradas a su guardián.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hibari, molesto.

"¿Eh? Oh umm... Nada." Tsuna respondió con nerviosismo.

Mientras Hibari se arrodillaba para recoger las hojas, Tsuna recuperó la compostura y se sentó en su sillón de cuero. Puso sus brazos con delicadeza en su escritorio de caoba.

"*Tos* Urm, ¡sí! ¿Sucede algo?" Tsuna le preguntó, muy formalmente. Las cejas de Hibari se levantaron visiblemente con esa pregunta.

"Hn. Estoy aquí sólo para entregar estos informes. Ahora si me disculpas..."

Después de entregarle los informes, el antiguo líder del Comité Disciplinario estaba a punto de irse cuando una pregunta le vino a la mente.

"Sawada."

"¿Sí?" el muchacho contestó, sin molestarse en levantar los ojos de los informes

"¿Por qué estabas golpeando tu cabeza contra la pared de esa manera?" El prefecto preguntó, incapaz de suprimir por completo su curiosidad. Tsuna de repente se puso rígido y si Hibari no hubiese prestando atención, no se habría dado cuenta de que por un segundo, los ojos de Tsuna se volvieron hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

"¡N-Nada! ¡Nada de qué preocuparse!" Tsuna se echó a reír torpemente, esperando que el prefecto sólo se fuera y lo dejara solo.

Más rápido de lo que el ojo humano pudiera parpadear, Hibari estaba al lado de Tsuna mirando a la pantalla del ordenador, preguntándose qué podría molestar tanto a su jefe. No estaba preparado para lo que vio. Oh, no, no lo estaba.

Si no fuera gracias a todo el entrenamiento infernal, Hibari sentía que se habría desmayado allí mismo. Sí, Hibari sentía náuseas. ¿Qué podría haber hecho que Hibari quiera desmayarse? ¿Qué era tan mortal que hasta el hombre que ha matado a un sinnúmero de miembros de la mafia enemiga sentía desfallecer?

"¿Qué es esto, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Y más te vale que no mientas, o te garantizo que te voy a morder hasta la muerte." Tsuna palideció.

"E-Es un fa-fanfic… y-yaoi..." balbuceó el joven. "¡Pero yo no soy el que lo puso ahí! ¡Cuando volví de un pequeño refrigerio, 'esto' fue lo que vi en la pantalla del ordenador! ¡No tengo idea de quién lo puso ahí! ¡Lo juro!" añadió después de ver el aura mortal de Hibari.

El Guardián de la Nube se volvió de nuevo a la pantalla. "Por lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo, al parecer es un fanfic yaoi de clasificación M tuyo y mío. Me pregunto por qué es esta vinculación específica... ¿Humm...?" Hibari reflexionó.

"Umm... C-creo que es por algo acerca de que yo soy el máximo uke y que tú eres uno de los máximos semes... Ah, y algo más acerca de tu frase: 'morder hasta la muerte'. Al parecer, la gente tiende a pensar en um, digamos, algo más 'sucio'..." Tsuna añadió, muy inseguro de sí mismo.

Lo que parecía haber sacado a Hibari de sus meditaciones y observó al muchacho con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos. De pronto se encaminó hacia la puerta.

"No le digas a NADIE sobre esto, ¿me escuchaste, Sawada? Si me entero de que lo has hecho, voy a mor- ejem, vas a sufrir una muerte atroz."

Hibari cerró la puerta. Tsuna centró su atención en la pantalla. Con disgusto, cerró la ventana y eliminó esa historia de su historial, asegurándose de que desaparezca para siempre. En algún lugar, escondido en las sombras del pasillo, se podía oír la risa de un hombre... "Kufufufu~"

Se dice que al día siguiente, había un montón de gente de todas las edades que estaban confundidos por el hecho de que su más preciado fanfic 'yaoi' había sido eliminado repentinamente de la web. Lo que no sabían era que el dueño de esa página web fue enviado inmediatamente al hospital después de tener una, digamos, inocente reunión con cierto hombre de pelo negro con tonfas.

**Omg!**** ¡****El final**** fue terrible!**** ¡Lo siento! ****Había perdido ****la inspiración para**** la última parte**** y**** estaba "tratando****" ****de encontrar ****algo, pero**** fallé ****totalmente****! ****Pero,**** por favor dejen reviews! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo mismo que ella! Dejen reviews, es genial recibir reviews! ((¬¬, alguien comió mucho azúcar hoy -.-u)) :o y si, desde ahora y por el resto de capitulos voy a poner los comentarios de la autora al principio y al final del fic.<em>**

**_Nos vemos! :D_  
><strong>


	2. GokuderaYamamoto

***baila feliz* Yay! ****Gracias a**** todos los que ****se molestaron en ****leer y mandar reviews a mi capítulo****! ****Espero que**** este ****sea bien recibido**** también. Creo que va a ser más corto que el anterior D:**

**Disclairmer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es mío porque si lo fuera, Hibari tendría MÁS protagonismo de lo que tiene ahora.**

**Summary: Montones de gente tienden a escribir historias Yaoi con los personajes de KHR. ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes involucrados los descubrieran? Inspirado en un fic de One Piece.**

**~*~Yamamoto/Gokudera~*~**

"¡Oiii ~! ¡Gokudera! ¡Es hora de irnos! Tsuna quería que viniera... y... te… llevara..." La oración de Yamamoto se fue apagando. El espadachín miró a su amigo, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo, acurrucado en un rincón de su elegante habitación. Yamamoto podía ver claramente que algo molestaba a Gokudera. En primer lugar, al lado del muchacho había una montaña de cigarrillos consumidos. La sala estaba tan llena de humo que con solo dar un paso dentro podría darle cáncer al pulmón. En segundo lugar, el aura deprimente que rodeaba a Gokudera era claramente visible y era incluso más aterradora que el aura de Mukuro cuando su ojo rojo mostraba el número 5, el camino de los humanos. Por último, estaba, como se ha indicado anteriormente, con las dos piernas en una posición en cuclillas-al igual que con los dos brazos extendidos sobre las rodillas, levantando uno de sus brazos para tomar una larga y profunda inhalación del cigarrillo.

Cuando Yamamoto se acercó, Gokudera levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Al ver su rostro, Yamamoto casi pensó que era un demonio mirándolo fijamente. Las mejillas de Gokudera estaban hundidas y sus ojos eran grandes y vidriosas orbes con un pequeño punto en el centro. Tenía bolsas moradas y profundas bajo los ojos, y Yamamoto instintivamente pensó: _"Así deben de verse los AMNI* de los que habla Gokudera__"_

"¿Umm...? ¿Gokudera? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Yamamoto.

Gokudera lentamente señaló con uno de sus largos y delgados dedos hacia su cara.

"Idiota del béisbol. ¿Me veo bien?"

Yamamoto torpemente se echó a reír.

"Ahahaha. Creo que es una pregunta algo estúpida", respondió. De repente, Gokudera enterró su rostro entre las rodillas y Yamamoto se sorprendió ya que el chico dinamita de repente empezó a gemir dolorosamente. Cuando se acercaba a Gokudera, oía frases débiles como "¿Por qué es él y yo?" "¿Cómo puede ser él y yo?" "Deben estar locos" "¡Yo no soy gay!" Cuando el maníaco del béisbol escuchó eso se detuvo abruptamente.

"¿Uhh...? ¿Gokudera? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es eso de 'él' y 'yo'? ¿Quiénes son 'ellos'? ¿Por qué dices que no eres gay? ¿Alguien no sabe que eres hetero?" Gokudera lentamente levantó la cabeza.

"Escritores de fanfiction, al parecer, algunos de ellos no lo saben, ya que no soy gay ", Gokudera respondió a todas las preguntas de Yamamoto de un tirón.

"Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Podrías ser un poco más detallado?" Yamamoto estaba claramente confundido aquí. Gokudera suspiró.

"La mayoría de fanfictions de nosotros consiste en emparejamientos yaoi de ti y de mí."

"Qué demonios..."

"¡Yamadera/Gokumoto/5980 en todas partes! ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo podrían pensar en eso! ¡¿Cómo podrían siquiera pensar en ponerme a mí, el genio, contigo, el idiota de béisbol? ¡Como si mi heterosexualidad no fuera lo suficientemente clara! ¡¿No ven que cuando llamaba a Shitt P. 'Shittopi-chan' siempre tenía el rostro sonrojado?" Gokudera estaba cada vez más enfadado.

"Umm... ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"Tengo mis maneras. ¡Oh! ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de esto? ¡La razón por la que parecemos encajar (se estremeció) tan bien es porque estamos peleándonos todo el tiempo!"

"Mierda..." fue todo lo que Yamamoto pudo responder.

"¡Sí! ¡Aparentemente, lo hacemos mucho!" Gokudera enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas. "Urgh. ¿Quién en su sano juicio siquiera pensaría en eso?"

"Uhh... ahahahahaha... ¿Entonces quieres decir que gritarme = amor? ¿No debería ser considerado agresión?" Había una cosa que sin duda molestaba al espadachín. "Por cierto, Gokudera ¿Por qué lo _lees_ siquiera...?"

_**Tick**___

_**Tock**__**  
><strong>_

_**Tick**___

___**Tock**___

___**Tick**___

___**Tock**___

___**¡DRIIIING~!**_

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Gokudera y se quedó mirando al muchacho frente a él. Yamamoto se encogió de hombros. De repente, Gokudera se levantó, se sacudió los pantalones, parecía totalmente recuperado. Incluso parecía mucho más feliz, como si toda la carga hubiera desaparecido.

"¿Qué estás esperando, Yamamoto? ¡No podemos dejar al Décimo esperando a su hombre de confianza por más tiempo! ¡Décimo! ¡Su mano derecha está llegando ahora mismo!"

...Y corrió a toda velocidad, dejando a un pobre y confuso Yamamoto atrás.

**Sep, tenía razón! Este es**** más ****corto que el otro****. ****De todos modos****, sólo para ****informar,**** no tengo absolutamente****ningún problema con las ****parejas**** yaoi****. ****Este fic ****fue hecho**** exclusivamente ****por el bien**** de divertirme escribiendo y ****dejar que ****los lectores ****lo disfruten****. ****Hasta el momento****, tengo ****tres pedidos****. ****El primero es**** Reborn/Tsuna****, el segundo es ****Dino/Hibari**** y por último****, ****Mukuro/Hibari****. ****Si ****alguien quiere ver a**** alguno de los personajes**** en el próximo****, díganlo en un review! ****:D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>X3 capi dos wii! o: si quieren algun capi con alguna pareja pueden dejarlo en un review (siempre son bienvenidos -w-) y me encargaré de decirselo a la autora.<em>**

**_Feliz día de los forever alone y nos leemos la proxima! :D_  
><strong>


	3. MukuroHibari

**_T-T lo sé, lo sé! no merezco perdón, ya hasta olvidé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez ((¬¬, estupidos universidad y facebook)) ok, facebook no tiene la culpa de mi flojera XD ...pero bueeeno por fin pude terminarlo y aquí esta! disfruten :D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*llora de gratitud*¡Es increíble! ¡Sólo DOS capítulos y ya son casi 20 reviews! ¡Estoy TAAAAAN feliz~! Así que vamos a la historia: Esta vez será un HibariMukuro. Por supuesto que aún tengo muchas peticiones =.='' pero voy a tratar de cumplir todas por lo que no se preocupen :D**

**ADVERTENCIAS: (Posible) capítulo corto. **

**Disclaimer: Me encantaría pero… no es mío. Lástima. XD**

**Summary: Montones de gente tienden a escribir historias Yaoi con los personajes de KHR. ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes involucrados los descubrieran? Inspirado en un fic de One Piece.**

**~*~Mukuro/Hibari~*~**

El día de Hibari estaba peor cada segundo. Primero, _Hibari_ estaba enfermo. Sí. _Él _estaba enfermo. Aparentemente, el dejar una ventana abierta en una noche de otoño, esperando a que Hibird regrese, era probablemente una de las mejores formas de contraer un resfriado. De modo que, despertarse tosiendo violentamente y teniendo una congestión era suficiente para que nuestro prefecto se ponga de mal humor. Así que cuando se levantó, sintiéndose mareado, y al ver a cierto chico vestido de vaca lanzando granadas en su jardín privado, gritando tonterías acerca de matar al Arcobaleno del Sol, su estado de ánimo empeoró. Después de llamar _tranquilamente_ a Kusakabe para evitarse las molestias, procedió a tomar un baño caliente, con la esperanza de que el sudor le ayudara a bajar la fiebre. A medida que se vestía el kimono verde/gris, y procuraba ponerse otra capa debajo de la ropa, pensó que FINALMENTE podría tener un rato de merecida paz y tranquilidad. Aunque estaba muy equivocado.

Sawada Tsunayoshi llegó corriendo a su habitación, diciéndole acerca de una misión en la que él tenía que tomar parte. Sus cejas temblaron, pero pensó que morder hasta la muerte a algunas personas le _ayudaría_ a liberar parte de la tensión que se estaba acumulando dentro de él. Se dio cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón, todo el tiempo que el actual Decimo Vongola estuvo hablando con él, evitó el contacto directo con los ojos y que cuando lo hizo, se ruborizó. Era bastante fuera de lugar, ya que nunca se sonrojaba, ni siquiera con las mujeres. Hibari empujó el pensamiento a un lado y poco a poco se cambió a un traje. Al llegar la noche, Hibari había limpiado el lugar y enviado su informe.

Por ahora podía sentir su cabeza palpitar dolorosamente y que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Después de ingerir unas pastillas y comer un plato de avena, decidió encerrarse en su habitación privada, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera entrar. Por supuesto, _nadie_ podía entrar, pero cuando _nadie_ realmente _no tenía cuerpo_, era fácil que se filtre por las grietas. Probablemente ya lo has adivinado. Una niebla azulada se deslizó a través de las pequeñas aberturas. La niebla se convirtió en un hombre de cabellos azules con casi todo su cuerpo cubierto de ropa, probablemente no quería que su delicada piel fuera dañada por los golpes, aunque ¿cómo la ropa puede protegerte?, ni idea. Así que cuando Hibari sintió una presencia singular detrás de él, actuó por instinto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió una cuerda cubierta de llamas del rayo unir sus manos a su espalda y un trozo de tela ser metido en su boca. Hibari maldijo mentalmente. Gracias a la estúpida misión, había perdido toda su energía por lo que sus reacciones eran lentas. Hizo una nota mental para _arreglar_ algunas cosas con Tsuna al día siguiente. Como probablemente habrás adivinado, el hombre no era otro que Rokudo Mukuro y tenía una sonrisa malvada y triunfante pegado en la cara. Arrojó a Hibari sin miramientos en una silla y Hibari lo miró. Mukuro lentamente se acercó al hombre y movió la cabeza al oído de Hibari para susurrarle.

"Sabes, ese fanfiction que encontraste en la computadora de Sawada Tsunayoshi fue obra mía. Ya que parecías tan serio todo el tiempo, quería romper ese rostro impasible tuyo. No fui capaz de obtener mucho, pero aún así fue divertido verte un poco desorientado. Kufufu~"

En respuesta a lo que dijo el hombre, la mirada de nuestro Guardián de la Nube sólo se volvió más letal, si era posible. Exitosamente alcanzó la caja animal de su manga para llamar a Roll, pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró con un problema. No podía inyectar sus llamas en su caja, ya que su posición le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato. _"__Sólo espera. __El segundo en__ que me __libere de estas ataduras__será tu último__."_ Pensó.

"...así que decidí buscar otros, y ¿adivina lo que encontré?"

Como Hibari estaba concentrada en liberarse a sí mismo, se perdió algunas partes de lo que dijo Mukuro. Por lo que al escuchar la _última_ parte levantó las cejas, con ligero interés y confusión.

"Te va a gustar esto. Parece que una de las parejas más populares somos nosotros." Mukuro sonrió.

Los ojos de Hibari se abrieron con horror, pero sólo por medio segundo. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura, pero no sin algunas dificultades. Su rostro estaba contraído de disgusto internamente, pero cuando miró a los bicolores ojos enemigos, su rostro no mostró nada. Una perfecta cara de póquer.

Mukuro estaba un poco desconcertado por la falta de emoción en el rostro de su "prisionero", pero igual continuó.

"Encontré esta historia de clasificación M y a decir verdad, _tuve_ un _poco_ de placer al leerlo. Ah, ¿y sabes qué fue lo mejor? El hecho de que tú eras el uke y yo, el seme. ¿no es grandioso?" Mukuro se echó a reír.

Hibari estaba matándose intentando ocultar sus emociones detrás de una cara de póquer, pero no pudo evitar que le estallara una pequeña vena en la frente. Sus muñecas gritaban en protesta mientras las forzaba demasiado, tratando de liberarse. Se perdió otra parte del discurso de Mukuro, pero... escuchó la última parte.

"...Y entonces gemiste, diciéndome que vaya más y más _rápido_, más y más _profundo_, más y más _fuerte_. Cuando pasó, gritaste 'Mukuro-sama' tan fuerte que todo el vecindario pudo escucharte."

Los ojos de Hibari se abrieron como platos. Consumido por la irritación, rompió la cuerda y se puso de pie lentamente, tirando de la mordaza de la boca, jadeando suavemente. Poco a poco, levantó su mano derecha y el anillo fue incendiado con llamas de color púrpura. Mukuro lentamente se alejó riendo torpemente. Incluso ÉL sabía que Hibari en este estado era algo que temer.

Lástima por él, la rabia actuó como una cura temporal para la fiebre a Hibari y en pocos minutos, Mukuro quedó lleno de sangre, tirado en el suelo de tatami con Hibari tambaleándose lentamente hacia la cama. A la mañana siguiente, el resto de los Guardianes se preguntaban por qué Mukuro fue enviado de emergencia y cuando visitaron a Hibari en su habitación, éste se veía complacido. Cuando le preguntaron cuál era el problema, él sólo les sonrió burlonamente y se metió más en la cama.

**FINALMENTE LO TERMINÉ! En realidad, sólo me tomó cerca de hora y media. =.='' Olviden lo que dije antes de que iba a ser corto. Esta cosa tiene más de 1.200 palabras! O.O De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado! :D Recuerden, R&R! los reviews siempre serán bienvenidos XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿ Bueh, creo q Mukuro se lo tenia merecido ((aunque al final me dio un poquito de pena jiji)) pero esa es la prueba de que no se debe molestar a Hibari-san si no quieres ser mordi... ejem! si no quieres sufrir una muerte atroz -w-<br>_**

**_Nos leemos la proxima! 9w9_  
><strong>


End file.
